


Contact

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Friendship/Love, IronStrange, IronStrange Week May 2018, M/M, Short, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: The first time was special, the last went unnoticed.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> A short and angsty story for the "Ironstrange Week 2018" event, because why not start with a sad one.  
> Day 1: "First Contact/Last Touch"
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

The first contact between two people usually goes unnoticed, most often in the form of a handshake. It is such a common thing, an everyday formality, no one registers it as something that counts.

So if one says „the first time you touched me I felt it was the beginning of something magical”, it means „the first time the touch meant something for me”, and it’s not the first occassion they are referring to.

For Tony, however, the first contact really was special. For it was the time on that damned doughnut-shaped spaceship, when they almost crashed into the surface of an alien planet, and he was busy fighting off a new wave of panic attack. Then, as he struggled to catch his breath, the sorcerer hurried to his side and offered him a hand. When those trembling fingers grasped his hand, and he felt himself pulled to his feet, suddenly it felt easier to concentrate on the more important things. That contact grounded him, offered comfort, and made him realize that he is not alone. No wonder he held on to that arm, reluctant to let go.

The sad thing about the last touch is that no one knows there will be no more.

Unfortunately, Tony and Stephen were no exception. It was raining, and Stephen had to go, into another dimension for some magical stuff to solve. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on his lover’s forehead, caressing his cheek with ever-trembling fingers as he whispered: „I won’t be long.” Tony will forever remember that kiss and that whisper, but not the gentle caress, the very last. And will wait for his beloved to come back, who will never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
